Year Abroad: Japan
by Iheartwinterguard
Summary: Serena Tsukino is an exchange student in living in Japan for a year.
1. Stanger in the Airport

Year Abroad: Ch.1

***************************************************

This is based on the Series " Love Stories" Year Abroad Trilogy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or "Love Stories."

***************************************************

Serena

" This is soooooo exciting," Serena Tsukino thought. She had just arrived at Tokyo International Airport. She was in Tokyo, Japan to participate in the Year Abroad program. 

" Are you Tsukino Serena," a girl with long black hair asked her.

" Yea that's me," Serena answered. 

" Hello," the girl replied, " I am Hino Rei, and I am your host for the year. Let's go back to my house.

Serena and Rei went to pick up Serena's luggage. Serena was trying to get her luggage off of the conveyer belt, but it was to heavy. She gave it a slight tug, but soon found herself flying backwards. 

" Watch were your going," a male voice yelled at her. Serena looked up and found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes, of the hottest guy she had ever seen.

" Sorry," she answered back to the really hot guy. "God," she thought to herself," I haven't even been in the country for an hour and I've already made a fool of myself in front of a really cute guy." 

" Come on Serena," Rei said as she helped Serena up to her feet, " Mom's going to be mad if we miss her special welcome dinner."

" Kay," Serena said as she grabbed her luggage and followed Rei out to the car.

  



	2. Settleing in

Year Abroad Ch. 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Here's my theory on disclaimers. They were put on this earth by a greater evil that wants to torture us fanfic writers. It's an X-File and needs to be investigated (Sorry I've been watching that show too much). Anyway, oh yea, I don't own Sailor Moon or the series "Love Stories."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ch. 2:**

Serena 

"So here is your room," Rei told Serena as she opened a door. Serena looked around the spacious, pink guest bedroom that was now hers. "Bathroom's down the hall next to my room," Rei told her, " come find me if you need anything." 

"Thanks," Serena replied as Rei left her in the room. She already felt at home with Rei and her mom. Rei's mom had served a wonderful dinner. Suddenly Serena yawned, "Guess it's time for me to get some sleep."

~~ The Next Day~~

(A.N.: anything in italics is Serena dreaming) _"…I would like to dedicate this Grammy to my parents, who've been my greatest influences and role models…" _

" Serena wake up," Rei whispered.

_"… I would also like to thank my manager…"_

" Serena," Rei said in a normal voice.

_"… This is so exciting who would of thought that I would win this…"_

" SERENA, WAKE UP!" Rei yelled." She was now getting annoyed. Rei saw Serena roll over and look at her with an angry look on her face.

" What do you want Rei?" Serena asked.

" We are supposed to go the school today to get you registered, and we have to get there before the office closes at 12:30," Rei answered her. " I thought afterwards we could go meet my friends at the mall." 

"Alright," Serena answered back," I'm getting up."

~~At Rei's School~~

" Hello, you must be Tsukino Serenity," a man introduced himself," I'm Mr. Duchovny, your principle for this year. Has Ms. Hino been a good host so far?" he asked Serena.

"Oh yes she has Sir," Serena answered back. 

" Good, I wouldn't want you to have an unpleasant year here," Mr. Duchovny, said. Well, it looks like your all signed up," he told Serena as a secretary brought in her papers," See you in school in a couple of days Ms. Tsukino."

" Thank you Mr. Duchovny," Serena told him, " Goodbye."

~~At the mall~~ 

"Good thing I'm fluent in Japanese," Serena thought to herself as she looked around at the stores, " I would never know what any of these stores are." Serena kept looking around, oblivious to the fact that she was about to run into someone.


End file.
